<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金壶梅 by Gabrichael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472629">金壶梅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael'>Gabrichael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all琛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一话 高僧误入秦淮楼 歌妓香闺讲道法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>老九是一位得道高僧，年纪轻轻已卓有美名，不仅心法熟稔，俊美的长相更是招女人们日思夜想，恨不得立刻绑他还俗入世结婚拜堂。<br/>
小橙是秦淮有名的歌女，一手琵琶弹得如歌如泣，王公侯爵爱她纤纤玉手弄弦音，更爱她玉体横陈耸玉峰。<br/>
老九得朝廷急令，下江南捉狐妖。高僧坐画舫中心，两岸挤满围观人群，下至豆蔻上至老妪，飘香的丝巾抛进河里，大胆的少女高声调笑，叫高僧脱了衣裳，去她家榻上捉妖精。老九闭着眼不堪其扰，画舫在桥下拐个弯斜驶入一条逼仄水道，方陡然清净。<br/>
到一处泊口，老九见一建筑后门，预备下船讨一口水喝。<br/>
刚到门口，来不及反应，数只软绵绵的手就伸过来伴着娇笑将他拽了进去，莺莺燕燕立刻围拢上来，脂粉香味差点把老九熏得晕过去，他举目尽是丰乳肥臀，视线不知往哪里放，干脆闭上了眼睛。<br/>
栏杆上走下来的白衣少女救了他。她轻柔地开口，声音是软软糯糯的，是吴腔侬语，带着一点点鼻音，清泉般淌进老九心底。<br/>
大师进来讨口水喝，妹妹们不得无理。<br/>
莺燕们停止了喧哗，静静地散开給老九让出一条上楼的路。<br/>
大师上楼来吧，小橙已经备好了茶水。<br/>
江南第一名妓冲他微微一笑便回头上楼，留给老九一个娉娉婷婷袅娜的纤细背影。<br/>
一进小橙闺房，浓烈的脂粉香味就被橙花的清香冲淡了，老九盘膝在木几前坐下，便合着双目打坐。<br/>
小橙给他倒上上好的乌龙茶，看着他正襟危坐的样子忍不住噗嗤一笑。<br/>
大师在紧张啥？<br/>
不曾。<br/>
您都出汗啦。<br/>
甚炎。<br/>
您耳朵好红。<br/>
风寒…咳咳咳…<br/>
那大师我给您诊诊病情吧。小橙捂嘴笑道。<br/>
老九感觉自己的手被拽着按上软软的峰峦，触感丰满又滑嫩，在他指下轻易地捏变了形状。小橙在他耳边吐息：大师，您是这里跳得特别快吗？<br/>
老九咳嗽得更厉害了。<br/>
小橙顿了顿，软软的嘴唇就覆上了僧人的双唇，甜腻粘稠的液体渡进老九的口中，顺着喉咙一路滑下落进胃里立刻起了效果让全身的血液轰地冲上了他的脑门。<br/>
我们江南特制的枇杷膏，治咳嗽特别有效。<br/>
小橙退开一步，笑眼弯弯地歪头看着老九。<br/>
僧人沉冷地盯着她狐狸般狡猾的笑眼看，下一秒伴着小橙的惊呼把歌妓扛到自己肩上，扔进鸳鸯芙蓉帐里，袈裟轻轻一拉便滑落到了地上，露出僧人精壮的赤裸胸膛。上面盘踞着九只墨龙。<br/>
小橙一手支头斜欹在床上，狡黠地看着老九：<br/>
大师好张狂，敢把天子纹在胸膛上。<br/>
老九冷笑一声：你这狐精才张狂，敢勾引到本座头上。<br/>
那大师要驯服我吗？小橙起身勾住老九的脖子舔着耳朵问。<br/>
本座今夜就教教你阴阳道法的玄妙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二话 佳人卧榻共云雨 太子金辇搅鸳鸯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说罢老九褪下小橙锦袜，缓缓含住少女白皙嫩滑的纤纤玉足，牙齿去啃咬她的大拇指，小橙被挑逗得脸色绯红，目含春水，仰面轻喘。老九见状舌头滑进小橙的指缝，舌苔在娇嫩的肌肤上磨砺，小橙被撩拨，发出了难耐的呻吟。<br/>大师……小橙娇娇糯糯地喊他，老九亵裤下鼓鼓囊囊那物事立刻又大了一圈。<br/>他低头吐出小橙的玉足，把她抱到自己腿上，三下五除二剥掉纱衣，藕色的肚兜和白皙的皮肤就一览无余袒露在他眼前。<br/>小橙两条长腿环住他的腰，扭着身子舔他的脖颈，老九被蹭得火急火燎，埋进两团雪白里舔咬，手上使力把小橙按坐到自己昂首抬头那话儿上，小橙被弄得不住嘤咛，只觉自己坐到一块坚硬的烙铁上，下意识去推僧人的胸膛，老九吸着她脖子上的娇肉笑道：怎的？害怕本座了？<br/>小橙柳眉一拧，反唇相讥道：大师平日清心寡欲不近女色，该不会是不行吧？<br/>老九饶有趣味地打量了她一会儿，只觉得那右眼下泪痣媚得惊人，便捏着她的下巴狠狠地吻她，一手拿过枇杷膏涂了满手，往她身下伸去。上下两张小口被喂满，小橙目含春水，只会发出呜呜的声音。老九放开她，舔舔嘴唇，抱住她翻了个身趴在榻上，扶着柳腰便刺了进去，小橙的蜜穴又湿热又紧致，僧人大得有些恫人的巨龙被肉壁紧紧地吸附着竟一时无法继续插入。<br/>老九咬着牙拍打小橙的臀，放松，你咬着我进不去。<br/>小橙抽抽搭搭地咬着下唇：我，我没有咬……<br/>老九把她捞起来翻过身，把又细又长的两条腿分叉很开地按在两边，抱着她的腰一点一点送进去。<br/>小橙咬着僧人宽厚的肩，一时被插得说不出活，只会轻轻地颤抖。<br/>老九温柔地说：痛就喊出来，我不会停的。<br/>说罢掐着小橙的腰一下接一下地耸动起来，每一下都力度十足，又准又狠，秦淮第一名妓在僧人身下被肏得梨花带雨泪眼盈盈娇喘连连，边被肏还边被恶意地从耳垂向下到乳房挨着留下青紫痕迹，小橙想她见着这目不斜视的高僧第一眼时原不知他是这样的恶人。<br/>幔帐因剧烈的晃动起伏，若隐若现地显露出两架交缠的躯体。情至浓时，帐中只听得僧人的低吼和歌妓的尖叫。<br/>楼下忽传来凌乱的脚步声和喧哗，有人扯着嗓子大喊：太子爷！太子爷的金辇到啦！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三话 太子威风弄铁棒 高僧窥伺摇玉床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太子火急火燎地推门进来，一行随侍轻车驾熟地按剑静立两边。门内小橙刚裹上亵衣，缩在被窝里袒着玉白的臂膀，太子愉快地挽住小橙拉进自己怀里：橙橙这么想我？人还没到衣物先卸了。<br/>小橙眯着细长的眼睛笑了一笑，瞳中包了一汪春水，好似比平日里更需要男人的滋润。太子抓住她皎白细弱的手腕按到自己炙热坚硬的腿间：橙橙，它想你得不得了，本宫要肏你，现在就要。<br/>说着就把小橙推倒在床褥之间，小橙咬着锦被绣边瞪太子：不要叫我橙橙。我不叫橙橙。<br/>太子宠溺地笑着揉揉她蓬松的云髻，好的橙橙。乖乖橙儿，让本宫看看，芙蓉洞好不好藏玉龙？<br/>太子行军打仗，掌纹粗粝，抚上小橙娇嫩的皮肤时，刮擦得她轻轻闷哼一声。<br/>太子坏笑着挑起小橙下巴：洞里开了闸？水忒大，小橙是不是念着本宫自己戏弄起窦里娇莲？<br/>小橙两颊飞着红霞，扶着太子的胸膛翻身骑乘在他身上，腰胯轻佻地扭蹭起来，蹭得太子倒吸着冷气把她亵衣肚兜一并一把扯掉，滚烫的铁棒直插入了她又湿又粘的花蕊。<br/>世人只道本宫有一根粗硬如烙铁的几把，太子含着酥胸口齿不清地说，殊不知这根传说里凿墙穿壁的铁几把，只有见到你才能竖起来。都道本宫身强力壮征战沙场，谁曾想妻妾成群，本宫却只因你流连秦楼楚馆。太子一边把小橙往下按，一边爽得发出颤抖的喟叹。<br/>小橙坐在他身上颠簸，雪白的莲房在空中翻飞，拍打在太子的俊脸上。殿下不是只把奴婢一时当作了您的表妹橙华公主？小橙娇喘间提醒道，奴婢不过是公主的一个影子罢了。<br/>本宫喜欢你和喜欢她有何不同？太子环过她的腰舔吻她眼下妖艳欲滴的泪痣，你们这般相像，橙华公主又早年失踪，本宫早晚把你取回宫做皇后。<br/>殿下！小橙娇滴滴地按住他的嘴唇：小心隔墙有耳。<br/>谁敢偷听本宫行房事，本宫砍了他的狗头。太子抱着她翻了个身，黄龙直导花心，刚与精壮僧人行过一次房事的敏感身体被冲撞得没有招架之力，娇糯的银叫一波接一波刺激着床上床下两个男人的耳朵，以禁欲著称的高僧忍不住在床下沉默地抚弄起自己再度硬挺的巨龙。<br/>嗯…啊…殿下，轻点，床要塌了…<br/>小橙放大了音量，小手抠在床边警告似的叩了叩床板。将床下细微了窸窣声压了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【金壶梅】第四话 江南初遇立盟誓 青楼齐聚涌暗潮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>壶朝太子焉老三胯下一根铁棒在他的妻妾后宫之中虎虎生威这是大街小巷都能耳闻的传言，听闻太子十六岁开始练童子功，将那本就尺寸异于常人的几把放入烫水中一刻钟，再放入冰水中一刻钟，反复交替，经年累月，硬不可当，十七岁太子替父征战沙场，一轮铁铸狼牙棒使得亦虎虎生威，敌人闻之色变，一时太子的两根铁棒传为美谈。<br/>但是十八岁以后，太子发现自己苦炼出的烙铁龙根出了点问题，他，堂堂壶朝太子，不举了。<br/>他苦恼到抛下一切事务独自下江南散心。<br/>舟车劳顿，太子风尘仆仆，在街边见到灾民民不聊生的景象很是感慨，却正遇前来给灾民发放粮食的名妓姚小橙。<br/>她一个背影立在那里，亭亭玉立，婀娜多姿，走路步步生莲，他开始理解遇见洛神的曹植，遇见李香君的侯方域，邂逅崔莺莺的张生。他忽而开始理解戏文里的缠绵悱恻花前月下你侬我侬，秦淮第一名妓姚小橙用一个背影帮助刚成年的太子从生理到心理上真正成为了一个男人。<br/>他昂首阔步走到她眼前，扔下一堆金元宝，和颜悦色地道：本宫要睡你。<br/>小橙垂下眼帘看着太子高耸的裤裆：这……不睡好像也不行。<br/>太子把她抱上马车，两人在车里干柴烈火地淦起来。太子的几把像铁，这事大家都知道了不必赘述，但是太子一年以来这是第一次勃起，他精神焕发在崎岖小路上颠簸不堪的马车内把小橙肏得连哭带喊，太子边把她修长双腿劈开举到肩上耸动边说道：日后本宫是你的唯一客人，本宫只有看见你才会硬，有可能是因为你和本宫早年走失的表妹橙华公主长得太像的缘故。但不管怎么样，本宫要娶你当太子妃，等本宫继承大业，你就是皇后。<br/>小橙满头大汗气喘吁吁无力地扶着他的肩膀道：殿下疯了吗？奴婢只是个妓女。<br/>本宫娶你，和他人有何相干？</p><p>……</p><p>本宫屡建战功，功高震主，老四那小儿，和父皇联手起来要削弱本宫在民间的势力，假借除妖之说派那个什么得道高僧下访调查，要摸透本宫人脉。<br/>太子趴在小橙身上咬着她的香肩嗤笑：笑话，本宫多年来安插的暗线眼目岂能让他们这群废物一锅端？时机成熟，本宫会反咬一口，老四那纨绔定然措手不及，是时父亲也无计可施，太子之位定能更加稳固。<br/>这时楼下传来宦人传喝的尖利声音：四王爷到——<br/>太子不耐烦地蹙起浓眉：说曹操曹操到，这厮来此处是要作什么乱子。回头含住小橙的嘴唇缠绵半晌：你穿好衣服，随我下楼。便翻身下榻出门下楼。<br/>小橙松了口气，敲敲床板：大师，你还在吗。快快出来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五话 偷梁换柱瞒太后 误入歧途撞高僧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小橙与那四王爷是第一次见，端的是丰神俊逸，风姿卓越。谁知那四爷一见小橙，两道浓眉倒竖，呵斥道：嘚，妖精！<br/>小橙吓得躲到太子身后。太子抖抖袖子护住她，不悦道：四弟扰人好事也就罢了，指着本座的相好造什么次？<br/>四王爷冷笑一声：这妇人生得烟笼眉含情目，眼下朱砂似血凝，本王瞧着恰似幼年走失的橙华公主。可公主怎么沦落到做歌妓？倒不是被这狐精吸食了魂魄化了人形，本王要将她领回去好好审问一番才是。<br/>正说着门外宽大墨袍翻飞，一九尺大汉破门而入，念珠拿捏在指尖转了几转，睁开一双冷寒桃花眼。<br/>小橙见到他探出半个脑袋拼命使眼色，高僧见状才悄悄抹掉颊侧胭脂红痕，方开口道：本座在此，哪里有妖精？待本座将她速速拿下。<br/>小橙盈着楚楚一双泪眼去捉太子的袖子。殿下，殿下不要啊，橙儿一介草民，不敢犯事，请您明察！<br/>高僧见到太子不下跪太子本已不悦，美人在侧哭得戚戚哀哀更是令他火冒三丈。奈何听闻动静秦楼外自己的寥寥人马已被有备而来的四王爷带人给拿下了。于是愤然道：四弟，你与父皇这次是铁了心要斩我羽翼。我们私事私了，你不要殃及百姓。<br/>四王爷轻蔑笑了一声，对高僧道：大师，你是内行，你瞧瞧这歌妓到底是人是妖。<br/>高僧齿间还流转着小橙渡进的枇杷膏的馨香，他面不改色地阖上双眼：<br/>妖。</p><p>小橙悠悠醒转的时候躺在玉榻华帐之中，她周身发软，甫一动弹便嘤咛一声，一个剑眉星目的男人立时过来握住了她的手。<br/>你受委屈了。<br/>他柔声说。<br/>小橙晕眩了好久才醒悟这位便是将她从江南强行掳走的四王爷。清冷的眉目低垂下去躲避四王爷热切的目光。<br/>我……我不是妖……她愈想愈委屈，秀眉一拧，两手遮住眼睛抽噎起来。四王爷瞧得心慌，伸手去揽她的肩。<br/>我和大师一同作给太子看的戏罢了。我知道你是谁。你就是早年走失的橙华公主。<br/>四王爷笃定地说。小橙听了这话头晕目眩起来。<br/>她打小长于尘芥，为了给两个哥哥筹彩礼被母亲早早卖到了青楼，十二学作画十三学琵琶，十四善起舞十五能对赋，十六美名五里扬。络绎不绝的王公侯爵跪在她的石榴裙下，但小橙心下清楚，她与皇室没有半点关系。<br/>四王爷把一根手指竖在她唇上：嘘，我说是，你便是。<br/>小橙眼花缭乱，嘤咛一声，顷时跌倒在四王爷怀中，四爷把她搂在臂弯，左手接过太监递来的一柱细香，凝神望着青烟犹疑了半晌。那太监看着四爷眼色，连忙上前哈腰道：王爷，要么，让小的来？四爷咬咬牙，把檀香递给了那太监，自己转过脸去，也把小橙的眼睛蒙住了。迷迷糊糊里胳膊方一阵锐痛，小橙瞪着盈盈水目，朦胧间看见玉白藕臂上多出一个烫疤。这道疤如同昏黄子夜里铜钱大的月亮，同那诡笑着的太监手中冒着青烟的檀香一起，此后停留在小橙的记忆里，经年未散。<br/>小橙转而被带去见了太后。<br/>形容沧桑的妇人，卧在病榻之间，神志已不甚清明，听闻下人通报小橙到来，颤巍巍由侍女扶着挣扎起身，捧着小橙的纤手老泪纵横：<br/>儿哪！娘亲可想死你了！<br/>小橙惶恐间太后已把她脸蛋周身摸了个遍，侍女呵退左右，太后紧紧抓着她胳臂，掐得小橙的细腕勒出红痕来。太后掀起锦绣衣袖看见那个铜钱大的月亮似的疤时，惊喜地叫喊一声，昏了过去。<br/>小橙急忙上前扶住太后，去掐她人中，谁知太后脸色发青久久未能醒转。四爷冲进来喊了御医，然后把小橙带出了鸾仪宫。<br/>小橙听说太后重病已久，拖着一口气迟迟不咽就是因为唯一的嫡公主流落在外，生死不明已然多年，如今见到小橙，却了她的心愿，那吊着的一口气也可算是咽进了喉咙，就等着和阎王打赌，看谁赛得过谁了。<br/>四爷平素颇有威仪，不知怎生在小橙眼前反而总有些愧疚之意，许诺等他从太后那里拿到汴都御衣卫军令牌，就把小橙娶回王爷府。再等他接替皇位之时，就给小橙披霞帔戴凤冠。<br/>小橙因四爷的宠爱，在宫中虽有风言风语，但也是有头有脸的人物。吃穿用度自不必说，出行也畅通无阻。在宫中四爷忙于公务以及和还在江南被禁足的三太子势力博弈，小橙闲得无聊，又生性好动，索性将皇宫周遭都踩了一遍，几乎将宫里布局摸清楚了。还在宫中一处荒废的冷庙里拾得一只小兽，长身圆脸，豆眼细须，不知是何外来物，小橙给它取名叫小哈，整日牵着在宫中四处遛。<br/>这日，小橙带着小哈在御花园散步，绕到松林后，遥遥竟闻见了水声。她心下一惊，好奇地往那水源处走去。<br/>愈走，两边密林愈密，橙甚异之，复前行，欲穷其林。<br/>林尽处，小橙探头窥视，见得一处小瀑布，飞流直下落入小潭之中，潭水清澈见底，还冒着幽幽热气，竟是一处温泉。泉水中分布着大大小小的青石，此中最大的一块……背后竟端坐着一人。<br/>宽肩窄腰，光生脑袋，颈间还挂着念珠。这背影……好生熟悉！<br/>小橙认出那人后，想着被诬陷作狐妖的事，还怕被沐浴者当作花痴色魔，偷偷想要后撤溜走，不料手里牵着的小哈见到一只小鸟，飞也似的扑将出去，此兽力气极大，直接把小橙带出了密林，哗啦一声，跌进了温泉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>